Treant, Specific (3.5e Template)
Specific Treants treant or elder treant to create a treant of specific type of tree (i.e A Redwood treant).]] Creating a Specific Treants This is an inherited template that can be applied to the base creature (it must be a base treant). Type The treant's type remains Plant, But the treant also gains the type of tree they are as a subtype, for example: Plant (Willow) for a Willow treant Special Adjustments The treant's stats are adjusted as shown in the table below, if a treant recieves a unique adjustment, then refer to the unique adjustments section below. Special Qualities (Ex): These treants have existed a long time, watching the world around them change as they slowly grow. They have weathered more than most could even imagine, enduring the wildest storms and the fiercest winds, and so even the weakest points on their body are rugged and resistant. Treants with this speacial quality are immune to critical hits and retain half of their Damage Reduction even in a situation where they would be denied it. (Ex): These treants have lived a long time, and have learned untold ammounts of truths about this world as they grew. They have seen more than almost any other living being, yet their minds are still pure and unhindered. A treant with this special quality can add their Wisdom modifier to initiative rolls and attack rolls. (Ex): Certain treants share a breed with trees that blossom in the spring and unleash horomones into the air, making it exceedingly difficult to remain focused and emotional about anything. Treants who have this ability in common with their immobile bretheren can duplicate the effect, only to a much more extreme degree. Any creature with a sense of smell that begins a round within 30 feet of a treant with this special quality must make a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 treant's HD + treant's Cha modifier) or be affect by an effect indentical to a calm emotions spell. If a creature suceeds it's saving throw against this aura, they cannot be affect by it again for 12 hours. (Ex): Some treants live their lives high in the mountians or in the tundras high above civilization. These treants tend to be very resiliant beings in regards to weather and can hold their own in nearly any situation, calmly waiting through anything. A treant with this special quality never takes cold damage and is immune to energy drain. (Ex): Certain treants live their lives deep within the hearts of commonly known forests. These treants are commonly unbelievablly patient entities, and seem to have unbreakables wills. A treant with this special quality is immune to any form of Ability Score Loss to any of it's three mental ability scores (Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma). (Ex): The physical stature of certian treants lets them function in many ways as if they were one size category larger. Whenever a treant with this special quality is subject to a size modifier or special size modifier for an opposed check (such as during grapple checks, bull rush attempts, and trip attempts), the treant is treated as one size larger if doing so is advantageous to them. A treant is also considered to be one size larger when determining whether a creature’s special attacks based on size (such as improved grab or swallow whole) can affect them. A treant can use weapons designed for a creature one size larger without penalty. However, their space and reach remain those of a creature of their actual size. The benefits of this special quality stack with the effects of powers, abilities, and spells that change the subject’s size category. Unique Adjustments : Blue gum treants are massive creatures that tower over even other treants and stalk through the forest they live in, their heads raised obove the canopy as they survey the world before them. A blue gum treant is one size category larger than a normal treant. Effectively making normal blue gum treants Gargantuan sized, and a normal blue gum elder treant Colossal+ sized. : Dogwood treants are very small entities when compared to other treants. They tend to walk along the forest floor, paying more attention to the young sprouts in the underbrush than the titanic trees that have grown for a long time, rising up all around them. A dogwood treant is one size category smaller than a normal treant. Effectively making normal dogwood treants Large sized, and a normal dogwood elder treant Gargantuan sized. : Elder treants are strangely noetic for their kind. They tend to stay still most of the time, resting within the darkest of groves instead of walking along the edges of their homes and protecting them. Of course, at the same time, a elder treants ire is truly a terrible thing to draw. This is mostly due to the fact that they can cast arcane spells as a wizard of a level equal to their Hit Dice. : Elm treants are strangly energetic for their kind, and seem, despite their staggering age, to move with purpose and force that seems nigh impossible. An elm treant increases its base land speed by 20 feet, effectively making a normal elm treants base land speed 50 feet, and a normal elm elder treants base land speed 80 feet. : Gingko treants are unusually hardy for they kind, and despite the evil-smelling seeds that they bear, can be quite warm and make for strong defenders. A gingko treant gets 20 bonus hit points and a +3 increase to it's natural armor. : Locust treants are known for being immensely dense and heavy treants. They actually weigh several tons, despite their size, and seem to crash through any obstacle they come across with force that few living beings could muster. A locust adds ×2 their Str modifier to their slam attacks, instead of only ×1 their Str modifier. In addition, their natural armor is improved by +5. : A magnolia treant may not be as titanic or ancient as other treants, but they can deal damage that others of their kind can't rival. A magnolia treant's slam attacks deal 4d6 points of damage, and a magnolia elder treant's slam attacks deal 12d6 points of damage. : Mimosa treants are known for their unusual ability to thrive in almost any situation and take a beating from virtualy anything. A mimosa treant gets a +4 racial bonus to it's Fortitude saving throws and a +3 increase to it's natural armor. : A methuselah treant is a creature that has lived for a very, very long time, and magic runs deep within their roots, making them strong, giving them power that few can comprehend, much less stand up to. A methuselah treant can cast arcane spells as a sorcerer of a level equal to twice their Hit Dice. : Oak treants are ancient creatures who seem able to resist anything. They can exert a force of will that their brethen seem unable to muster and can even dodge things with an unnatural speed that other treants can't rival. An oak treant has good Fortitude, Reflex, and Will saves (base save bonus being equal to half the creatures HD plus two), instead of good Fortitude and bad Reflex and Will saves (base save bonus being equal to one third the creatures HD), like other plants. : Redwood treants are titanic creatures that tower over almost every other living thing, and stalk through the forest they live in, their footfalls making the world tremble, their heads raised high above the canopy as they survey the world before them. A redwood treant is two size category larger than a normal treant. Effectively making normal redwood treants Colossal sized, and a normal redwood elder treant Colossal++ sized. : Willow treants are beautiful creatures, and their branches hang around their form like a veil. Though, upon the battlefield, this veil turns into a storm, with individual branches whipping around them with intense speed, ripping through those who would dare to harm their home. A willow treant gains 3 extra natural attacks when they take a full attack option. These attacks deal 2d4 points of slashing damage plus half of their Str modifier, and are each made with a −5 penalty on the attack roll. : Yew treants tend to have very powerful connections with death, and can draw forth it's power from the underlying leylines of magic that crisscross across all of reality with amazing ease. A yew treant can cast divine spells as a druid of a level equal to their Hit Dice. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:User:Rithaniel Category:Template